Black Amber
Black amber is a type of amber, fossilized tree resin, that is capable of awakening powers in a magical being. There is an upside-down tree containing black amber hidden within a pillar in the Command Center. Amber is often used in the making of jewelry, such as the Chase family ring. History In "Deconstructing Harry", while shaking hands with Jordan Chase, Maggie Vera had a vision of the future involving Jordan telling someone that he loves them. He is later revealed to have been talking to his girlfriend, Lola, when Maggie's foreseen event comes true. While holding Jordan's hand during a karaoke duet in "When Sparks Fly", Maggie tried to force a vision in order to locate Macy Vaughn, however she was only able to get fragments. After being trapped in an elevator with a Jordan, she was able to psychically locate her sister by holding Jordan's hand. Realizing that the power came from Jordan's family ring and that the ring contained black amber, Maggie talked Jordan into letting her hold and try on the ring. She then had another vision of the future involving Jordan being in danger or getting hurt. In "Past is Present", Maggie stole Jordan's sport wristband containing his sweat residue as required for a spell that would reveal what type of magic was present in him. It revealed that he was cursed by the dying breath of a witch. Later, after Harry Greenwood cloned Jordan's family ring and stole the original, Macy performed a spell to reveal the most significant moment of the ring's history. It revealed that Lawrence Mortimer Chase, also known as the Witchfinder General and an ancestor of Jordan's, was cursed by an unnamed witch just before she was burned at the stake along with the rest of her coven. The curse seemingly caused all of the males in the Chase family to pass away before their 26th birthday. When Mel returned to the Command Center after being kicked out of Maggie's wedding to Parker Caine in "The Rules of Engagement", she found roots growing out of a pillar. After picking at the stone and snapping off part of the root, Mel found black sap leaking out of it. Believing the roots to be those of an upside-down tree after checking the Book of Elders, Mel figured that the sap must be black amber, which will allow her to reawaken her powers over time. However, when she attempted to freeze a bunch of pens in the air, nothing happened. Macy, Maggie, and Harry returned to the Command Center a short while later, after Abigael Jameson-Caine helped them escape from the wedding after Parker had gone mad from eating too many fruits from the Sacred Grove, and found Mel clearing up the mess she had made. Mel and Maggie appologised to each other for how they acted that day, and Harry found the roots. Mel explained she thought it was black amber, but her powers didn't return. Maggie placed a finger in the sap leaking out, and had a vision of Parker killing Jordan. The four rushed to Jordan's gym in SafeSpace to prevent Maggie's vision from coming true, and when Mel, out of instinct, made to freeze Parker before he could approach her and her sisters, she instead caused ice to encase Parker, revealing that the black amber had infact awoken a new power in her, which Harry stated was Molecular Manipulation. Since the amber had allowed Mel and Maggie to gain new powers, Macy and Harry experimented with it in "Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle" to try and either awaken a new power in Macy, or help her regain her original power of telekinesis. However, in each experiment, the black amber appeared to have no effect on her, despite Macy's multiple attempts, even going as far as to consume some of the black amber just to try and have it work. Powers and Abilities *'Power Granting:' Black amber has also been shown to have the ability to grant powers. Through contact with Jordan Chase's family ring, Maggie Vera's ability to foresee the future was awakened, and after finding the black amber tree in the Command Center and dipping her fingers into the sap, Mel Vera gained her new ability to manipulate molecules. These new powers are able to be sustained without maintaining contact with black amber. *'Resurrection:' Category:Magical Objects